


他叫亲爱的

by shawnordaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy





	他叫亲爱的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Him Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891076) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



“这最好不会花很久，”夏洛克一边抱怨，一边调整着抱住哈米什的姿势。小男孩的手紧紧搂着他的脖子，在由于想要努力看清他还不熟悉的新苏格兰场大楼而四下张望的同时把自己固定在他身上。约翰试着掩饰起自己的笑容。  
  
“雷斯垂德说搞定那些文件不会多于一个半小时。我们完事出去的时候正好是午餐时间。”  
  
听到食物，哈米什的小脑袋开始活动起来。“我们可以吃炸鱼薯条吗，爸爸？”  
  
夏洛克对着哈米什的头发笑了笑，对他的不可理喻表达着温和的反对。约翰却说：“我觉得炸鱼薯条不错，只要你的爹地不介意的话。”他一边说一边意味深长地瞥了夏洛克一眼。夏洛克回以一个夸张的白眼。  
  
“只要你不指望我会——”  
  
他的话被约翰的眼神打断了，那眼神太常见，无需附加以下这句话就可以达到效果：你会吃掉你的食物给我们的儿子树立好榜样，不然我就结果了你。  
  
夏洛克撅起嘴，大步走过约翰身边，进入雷斯垂德开着门的办公室。  
  
“让我们速战速决，”夏洛克厉声说道。“我不喜欢让哈米什呆在这儿。这栋建筑里的平均智商会阻碍他的成长。”  
  
约翰走到夏洛克身边，把一只手放上他的腰背来安抚他。“你好，格雷格，”他说道，就好像一点礼貌的示意可以中和掉夏洛克咬人的字句一样。  
  
雷斯垂德一如既往地配合，以一种大家都清楚能够惹恼夏洛克的过分的礼貌：“你们好，约翰，哈米什，很高兴再次见到你们，”他一边说着一边小小地挥了挥手。“夏洛克，你还是一样让人愉快。”  
  
哈米什以他那种幼童的不协调的动作向雷斯垂德挥动他的小手，然后犹豫起来。他转向他的爸爸，然后又看向爹地，最后又回到雷斯垂德。“谁是夏洛克？”  
  
雷斯垂德的眉头皱了皱。“呃……那是你爹地的名字，不是吗，哈米什？”他问道，一边飞快地看了眼约翰仿佛需要求证这明显的事实。  
  
约翰正要开口附和，却被哈米什坚定的嗓音打断了。“才不是呢。”  
  
“不是吗？”雷斯垂德问道。  
  
“嗯……”约翰又欲开口。  
  
哈米什发出了一个小小的气恼的叹息，简直是和夏洛克一个模子刻出来的。“爹地的名字是‘亲爱的’，”他说道。那句“显而易见”根本无需说出口。  
  
夏洛克的坏笑点亮了整个房间，伴着着极富他特色的轻笑声。约翰整个人都红起来了，嘴巴在开心得咧起和窘迫地张开间纠结着。  
  
雷斯垂德的大笑声将整个苏格兰场的目光都吸引了过来。  
  
“怎么了？”哈米什严肃地问道，又活脱就是夏洛克。“爸爸就是这么叫他的。那就是他的名字。”  
  
“哈米什，”过了一会儿约翰说，他还在因尴尬而咳嗽着，“那个名字是只给我一个人叫的。其他人都叫他夏洛克。夏洛克是他出生时得到的名字，就像你得到的是哈米什一样。”  
  
哈米什安静下来，在试图处理这项颠覆他的三观的新认知时皱着小小的眉头。最终他抬起头看进约翰的双眼。  
  
“那你还会继续叫他‘亲爱的’吗，爸爸？”他问道，声音沉静而严肃。  
  
温情的洪流让约翰差点站不稳。他抬头看着夏洛克，那人正把自己的鼻子埋进哈米什的发间，目光同约翰交汇。  
  
“当然啦，哈米什，”约翰回答道，将一个吻印上他儿子的额头，然后对他的丈夫如法炮制。“我会永远叫他‘亲爱的’。”  
  
雷斯垂德才没有抽鼻子呢。


End file.
